


Susie Campbell is Alive and Well

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [149]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fake Names, Gen, Rated for safety, The real Susie Campbell is safe, impostor, so this doesn't count as a safety list violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Just a random idea I had.





	Susie Campbell is Alive and Well

Sammy was glad he had quit working for Joey Drew. Clearly, he had been out of his mind to even start working for the man in the first place. Wally, Norman, Shawn, Thomas, and Allison clearly thought so too, because they all quit not long after--well, retired in Norman's case.

Regardless, nothing could have prepared him for what happened on his first day at Disney.

He had finished up and was about to go home for the day when he spotted Clara, his new boss, talking to a young lady who seemed to be a few years younger than him.

"Ah, Sammy!" Clara greeted him cheerfully. "I don't think you've met Miss Campbell here yet, have you?"

"You can just call me Susie," the woman said, holding out a hand.

Sammy blinked, his brain stalling as he tried to make sense of what was happening. The Susie Campbell he worked with back at Sillyvision had refused to leave, determined to get the role of Alice Angel back. Not to mention, she looked quite different. Admittedly, Susie Campbell didn't seem that uncommon-sounding a name, but he still had to wonder.

"No," he said finally. "I don't think I have."

(BATIM)

"So you're telling us that wasn't Susie Campbell I replaced?" Allison asked.

"That's right," Sammy said. "I called Grant, and while he couldn't find out her real name, he did find out her documents were forged. Luckily, Susie's name was the only thing she took."

"Believe me, I was very surprised when he told me," Susie said. "I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to use my name--I had just graduated from college when I started work at Disney."

"And that was only a few weeks before I quit working for Drew," added Sammy. "Finding out someone you used to work with was an impostor isn't the kind of thing you expect to happen your first day at a new job. And it's a hell of a way to meet the love of your life."

Shawn chuckled, then looked thoughtful. "Why do you think she lied about her name? And what happened to her, anyway?"

"No idea," Sammy admitted. "But unlike the real Susie, she never had my heart."

Wally pretended to gag as the music director leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. Thomas smacked him.

"Knock it off, Franks."

  
(BATIM)

Meanwhile, back in the studio, Boris watched in terror as Joey dragged the blonde lady towards the ink collection vats with a look of anger.

"Joey, what are you doing to Susie?"

"This is not Susie Campbell," Joey answered. "No one here has ever known Susie Campbell."

The woman's eyes went wide.

"That's right," Joey told her. "A few days before Grant quit, I heard him talking to Sammy on the phone--he'd been doing some investigating on Sammy's behalf, and he found out you lied about your identity. Now I don't know or care who you really are, but I'm not going to let you walk away like so many of the others have."

With that, he threw her over the edge. As she tumbled down, the image of Alice Angel seemed to appear for her, holding a finger to her lips as she beckoned her. Then she hit the surface of the ink and vanished into its depths.

What would emerge from the Ink Machine's womb would reflect the impostor's deceptive, two-faced nature--a fitting punishment, in Joey's eyes, for a liar.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Bow Before a Fake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886265) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust)




End file.
